Magical Girls of the Godless Month
by TruthinessChibiOtaku-sama
Summary: Himeko Kurusugawa spent 16 years in the new world made by Chikane's sacrifice. Yearning to remember her fellow Priestess and be reunited with her, she was approached by Kyubey and was granted that ultimate desire. Now as two unlikely universes and the fates of eight maidens collide...the long-forgotten past of a certain time traveler will rise to the surface.


**Author's Note: Hey there, guys. I hope you enjoyed my HomuSaya fanfiction, even if you don't really ship that pairing. I will probably do a few others with them as well as the CANON Madoka ships you all (and me too of course) know and love...and a bunch of other anime as well. But we'll see since next week is Midterms and I just wanted to get this off the ground. This is a crossover I've had in mind for awhile between Madoka Magica and one of my favorite severely underrated and widely ridiculed (in my opinion, just from experience) 12 episode yuri anime, Kannazuki no Miko. I'm not gonna tell you what kind of crazed up crossover tale I have in store for you, but I hope you'll all give it a chance anyway. I'll try to make this story enjoyable for even people who HAVEN'T watched Kannamiko. I will inform you that this story does contain yuri/shoujo-ai, possible strong language and violence, but I think it's at about teen level for now. We'll see. I don't know if I'm gonna have any sex in this or whether I should. And I know some of you are gonna ask about the rape references...I'll get back to you on that. Lol, I know, totally weird and definitely risky, but I'm going to give it a shot. I'm still new at this, so feel free to give me any comments or criticism you may have. Thanks and Enjoy! ^_^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or Kannazuki no Miko. The former belongs to the geniuses at Magica Quartet and Studio Shaft/Aniplex who make that legendary series possible. Likewise, KnM is the property of Kaishaku (regrettably) and TNK. So don't sue me, please! :D

Magical Girls of the Godless Month (In Which the Pre-Determined Destinies of Eight Maidens of Fate Shall Intertwine)

Prologue: Fated Meeting in Oblivion

1st May, 2011 A.D.  
Mitakihara City Limits, Mitaki, Japan

Homura Akemi stood upon the ashes of a landscape that is no more. She looked into the sky that was covered in darkness purple and black. The most abnormal, unnatural colors of the spectrum became natural. A strange phenomenon, yet every timeline had been like this. There was no change, especially when Kriemhild Gretchen was the culprit.

A dark pillar of pain and anguish, desperation and grief, the most terrible and destructive of human concepts and emotions rose high into the surreal void. Its arms were stretched out, seeking to tear the heavens with its own hands as it yearned for peace. This being was not alive, yet it still felt everything. And the winds howling in its presence felt as well, because they were the screams of a life extinguished far too soon.

That infernal cat, which wasn't really a cat, approached the figure standing upon the dock that once was as it tried yet purposefully failed to comprehend the atmosphere. She hated the cat with every fiber of her being. But how could she hate something that was only doing what was necessary for the universe and could not even comprehend such intense emotions? She was wasting her energy, and since it thrived on her negative energy, she held her breath.

The albino cat creature named Kyubey spoke, its vapid expression of false sincerity never changing.

"I doubt that this is the first time you have heard and witnessed something like this, since the same fate befell Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe not three days before this. I never imagined that Madoka Kaname's potential would be so vast. She took out Walpurgisnacht in one shot. And it only makes sense that the strongest magical girl would become the most innocently malicious of witches. I expect that this will fill our quota quite nicely, however, it seems that mankind will have a rather vexing problem to attend to going forward. If my calculations are correct, she should be able to engulf the Earth within her barrier in about ten days-"

Suddenly, the void being pulled at by the hands of the pillar that was once Madoka Kaname opens up, and out of the sky falls an Angel wielding a sword in one arm and a bow in the other. This Angel has a metallic, feminine build. It came down from the heavens, as if to cast divine judgment upon the earth, but somehow it was different. It looked like a robot from one of the old children's anime Homura used to watch on television when she was younger. Yet it was so lifelike and she could not help but stare in awe at the being as it landed on the ruins of what was once Mitakihara so gracefully, standing tall and parallel to the darkness. It was indeed nostalgic yet she could not place the true feelings. One thing was for certain, this was definitely an irregularity in the timeline.

"How strange. In all my eons of contracting magical girls and collecting energy from their emotional output, I have never seen anything like this. I wonder what this strange being's purpose is."

The robot's eyes gleamed as it dealt its first attack upon Madoka's witch through the determined voices of two maidens within its vessel. On the top layer of the interior stood a tall and beautiful long-haired young woman with a mane of glistening blue-black hair falling down her slim yet perfect figure. She wore a bright purple dress pleated in sparkles and a round gap placed in the middle of her chest where a sapphire crescent shaped jewel protruded from her backside just below her shoulder blades, illuminating through a pink seashell necklace she wore over the spherical gap placed in the middle of her dress just below her neckline. She had a stern impression on her face and took command of her surroundings naturally.

On the level below her, a petite yet strong-willed girl with sunshine locks sporting a red ribbon at the parting stood with a similar expression and outfit as the one above her, although her jewel was in the shape of a bright yellow sun and her dress was red. A red ribbon was twirled around her middle finger as it connected her with the finger of the other girl, forming a bond that only they could detect and preserve, a promise made eons ago and never broken since.

The blonde girl spoke from within the robot with a sense of empowered conviction at the witch, never letting her emotions betray her voice.

"So you've finally come to finish what you started in the past cycle, Orochigami? By the will of the 8 million gods of Izumo Province and the celestial sword that serves them, we, the reincarnated Priestesses of the Godless Month and now the Eternal Magisters that protect Mitakihara and this world, shall not allow that."

Homura could not believe her ears and eyes at the spectacle before her. She knew that voice from somewhere, and it bothered her greatly that she could not place where. This strange robot was now confronting Madoka's witch, and she was filled with a myriad of emotions she could not understand. Confusion toward her circumstances, anxiety toward the tension, anger at this beast for assaulting what was once her Madoka and finally, sadness over memories long forgotten. Then another voice spoke, this one belonging to the girl in the purple attire.

"Your reign of terror ENDS HERE, Orochigami! This time, Himeko and I will banish you from this and all worlds for good. No more eternities shall arise where you can continue to spread your vileness across the cosmos, you shall not even return to the prison within the Lunar Shrine, you shall be exterminated once and for all!"

The bluenette applied force to the ethereal panels surrounding her through her own thoughts, and the gleaming mechanical angel raised its arm with the bow at the witch, a brilliant arrow made of light manifested and was pointed in its direction.

HEAVENLY LUNAR RETRIBUTION!

The arrow was released, colliding into the dark mass on target, causing it to scream in agony as it raised the rubble and debris of surroundings toward the robot in retaliation.

"That was great, Chikane-chan! You got a direct hit on her!"

"Thank you, Himeko. I'm very glad to hear you say that, my love. But we aren't out of this yet."

"I understand. Let me try now!" The blonde focuses her energy into the arm containing the ruby-hilted sword of light. She then thrusts her hands out in front of her, propelling the mecha forward as it raced toward the witch's barrier, the sword clashing with its exterior as the wielder exerted all of its illuminated psychic energy upon it.

SOLAR ENLIGHTENED STRIKE!

The two extremes of a supernatural nature collided with one another, as Himeko kept up the attack with the witch. Chikane watched this with trepidation, noticing the intensity at which the witch was repelling the attack. The barrier was far too strong, and anymore energy Himeko exerted through Murakumo would blow them backward from the witch's resistance and obliterate the surrounding landscape.

"Himeko, stop! It's too much we're going to-"

But it was too late. The barrier forced Murakumo back across the barren landscape several hundred meters until it began to fall not 50 meters from where Homura and Kyubey now stood.

"Homura, look out!" The incubator exclaimed at the dark magical girl standing closest to the falling mecha, being most susceptible to the damage caused by the impact to the ground surrounding her.

Homura only had a moment's notice to reach for her buckler and teleport away from the mecha, but the force of the impact knocked her back several meters before she could activate her shield's mechanism.

"What is this?" She asked. "Why is this happening of me, now of all times?!"

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the mecha the two fallen strangers lay splattered across its floor, reaching toward the other. Chikane slowly got up from the floor and crawled toward Himeko, who lay on the floor slightly battered and bruised but otherwise not severely hurt.

"Himeko! Are you alright?" Chikane exclaimed, clumsily trying to grab the other girls hand to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine, Chikane-chan. Guess I overdid it a bit, huh?" Himeko smiled at her beloved, the expression sincere and heavenly in Chikane's eyes as her own amethyst orbs reflected into her sapphire ones.

Chikane let out a slight chuckle, noticing her love's tactic to reassure her and having her worries soothed by the sight. "I guess you did, Hime. But next time, try not to do things like that without asking me, okay? We need to keep our guard up."

Himeko sighed, showing slight discontent at her partner's overbearing concerns for her well being. "I understand, Chikane-chan. Oh! Chikane-chan, wait! Out there, do you see that? It's a girl and a white cat. They're right next to us," Himeko exclaimed.

Chikane looked out the side of the cockpit and indeed saw Homura and Kyubey staring back at them, eyes wide in shock and awe. "Civilians? That's impossible! This town was completely destroyed by Walpurgisnacht just yesterday. Everyone has either perished or been evacuated to Asunaro!" She looked more closely at the girl, gasping when she saw her features more closely. The long black hair, petite and lithe fragile build and amethyst orbs. She scrutinized the gray and black magical girl uniform she wore and noticed the chrome shield with the hourglass pattern attached to a buckler on her left arm. Then she saw the white cat beside her, recognizing its identity immediately. For some reason, the girl had also registered in her subconscious in ways she could not fathom.

"It can't be. Himeko, it's Kyubey! What is HE doing here? And that girl...I recognize her too, but I don't know why. Who is she, Himeko?"

But before Himeko could answer, Homura telepathically spoke to the two ex-Priestesses, her tone laced with anxiety and irritation.

"Who are you? Why did you attack Madoka?! Why have you come? Why are you piloting that robot? And why for the life of me did..." Homura's train of thought froze as she looked into the inquisitive eyes of the bluenette, a fierce flow of memories and emotions flooding into her consciousness which she could not comprehend nor identify the significance of. Her only response was to shout toward the two young women with tearful agony.

"WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME?!"

The two girls within Murakumo stared blankly at this girl, gradually starting to share that cathartic experience Homura had endured moments before. They did not know how to respond to her, as all of their mental and emotional focus and stability shown in the great battle earlier had all but disintegrated.

Himeko spoke first, her attention never moving away from Homura's line of sight.

"Chikane-chan...it's her. I would recognize that face, those eyes and that hair from anywhere. She's not wearing her glasses or her braids though. But why? I don't understand!"

Chikane was in shock. She looked at the girl, simply not knowing how to respond to Himeko's observation. It really was her. It really was that girl they brought into this world, that girl they loved more than anything else and almost as much as they did themselves, the one they were forced to abandon. But at the same time, she was different. She was not how Chikane remembered her. Her eyes were different. Her hair was no longer in the braids that Himeko nurtured and lovingly made for the first several years of the time travelers life. Times that were but a distant memory to all three of them. Chikane saw a sad look in her eyes. Tired and despondent. She knew that look all too well. It was the look of someone who had seen death and suffering over and over again, and believed that love and hope had vanished from the world long ago. It terrified Chikane how similar the time traveler had looked to when she herself had suffered endlessly for Himeko and the world's sake. All she could muster at this time was a very simple question, trying her hardest to remain composed.

"Homura-chin...is that really you?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I...I don't remember." She then directed her attention to Kyubey, a piercing, accusatory gaze overtook her face.

"Kyubey. When did you contract her?"

"About two years after you and Himeko left Mitakihara. But that wouldn't be the least of your worries. Take a look at the witch you're fighting. It's grief output is increasing thanks to the cosmic energy attacks. It's now expanding at an exponential rate. I would highly suggest that you take care of the witch before it consumes everything. But pray tell where you got that mechanical beast you're resting inside from?"

Chikane grimaced at the cat. It always annoyed her beyond belief the way the cat never smiled. How he showed any emotion to speak of. That face with the smirk was never-changing. She detested it. Yet she didn't know why its presence bothered her so much.

"Very well then. Himeko, let's finish this."

"Yes, let's go, Chikane-chan."

Homura pulled out a gun and pointed to the two women in the cockpit of Murakumo as they began to power up the mech once more.

"What are you two going to do?"

Chikane sighed. "Our mission in this world is to defeat the Demon Lord Yamata no Orochi in any form it manifests as, be it snake, dragon, human, robot or goddess. That is our purpose, whether we are Magical Girls or Priestesses of the Godless Month. Walpurgisnacht cannot end until the Orochigami itself is destroyed and sealed permanently. Until the next cycle begins."

Himeko chimed in. "So we must be the ones to sacrifice ourselves for that noble cause. I'm sorry Homura-chin, there's still nothing we can do to avoid this fate of ours."

Homura clenched her fists. "WHY?! Why are we such victims to a fate like this?! Don't the gods even care? Why would you have to sacrifice yourself so needlessly for something like this?"

Chikane responded very cautiously. "Homura-chin. I'm not going to pretend that I know why you're like this. Why you contracted. And what for. You're being given a second chance at life we could never give you. So that's all that matters. And we are allowing this second chance to take place. So don't be sad. Let us protect you."

Chikane and Himeko now powered up Ame no Murakumo as it began to stand upright, leaving Homura to watch the entire thing from a safe distance. "Goodbye, Homura-chin." Himeko said, a slightly regretful expression came across her eyes. Hopefully someday, we'll meet again. She then turned to Chikane. "Chikane-chan…"

"It's time, Himeko."

Homura watched as the two Priestesses and their mecha guardian stood upright, ready to defeat Madoka's witch once and for all.

"This is it for us, isn't it, Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked.

"I'm afraid so, Himeko. Do you have any regrets in leaving behind this world?"

"No. And do you know why?"

"Himeko…"

"It's because I get to die with you. It's because I get to save this world with you. That's all I care about now. We're together, even in death. So I won't hold back." Himeko grabs Chikane's hand and kisses her on the lips softly but passionately.

"Himeko. Let's combine."

"Mmmhm. Engaging Full Celestial Contact Defense Mechanism! Ame no Murakumo, Holy Sword, Hear Our Prayer!"

Chikane chimed in. "We, the Priestesses of this Godless Month, now become the Magisters of Tranquility, appeal of you. With our sacrifice and joint power as tribute, help us to eliminate and wipe this world of the Orochi. The great menace of despair, help us to banish its presence."

"So that it may perpetually suffer eternity in its own despair, knowing the pain and seclusion of all of its victims, mortal and immortal alike."

"In the name of the Eight Million Gods and Goddesses of Izumo…REJECT THE VOID, PURGE IT WITH LIGHT!"

The sun and moon-shaped soul gems on Himeko's chest and Chikane's back, respectively began to illuminate. On top of Murakumo's head manifested a halo of light. In back of it, it grew wings supported a large pattern on its dorsal side, the ellipse of the Solar-Lunar Insignia, the mark of the Gods themselves.

"Combination Attack! PREDESTINED GLOWING SALVATION, ILLUMINATE THIS WORLD'S GRIEF! SOLAR LUNAR REDEMPTION FINAL STAND!"

Murakumo now raced forward toward Kriemhild Gretchen's barrier at impossible speeds, taking all of the Priestesses' willpower to push it forward at maximum strength. They collided with the barrier, its body gleaming with pure light from the combined energy of the girls, until it finally penetrated the barrier, causing Gretchen to moan in absolute agony.

Homura could only watch the spectacle. She was at a complete loss for words. She didn't know whether to be angry, or cry, or none of the above.

"Interesting. They're using all of their energy combined to destroy the witch. And yet I still wonder how they were able to acquire that mecha to do the job. Unless…that's not…no…don't tell me that they…"

"What is it, Kyubey? Tell me! What do you know about those two?!"

"Homura. I'm not usually the one to care for your well-being, but I suggest you run right now, as fast as you can, as far as you can."

"Kyubey…what are you…"

A gigantic sound beam of agonizing screams broke out and shook the world, as she could no longer see the illuminated mecha containing the other girls…except what replaced the sight was now a combination of intense cosmic energies that were destroying everything in their surroundings. And now they were coming toward her as a wave.

"I said…RUN!"

Homura took off as fast as she could, leaving Kyubey behind. She had never seen anything like this. She knew normal witches didn't do this when they were destroyed, so what made Madoka's witch different? She didn't have time to answer that.

The wave kept coming toward her, faster than the speed of the light that illuminated it, until Homura ran so fast she couldn't breathe…she tried using her time shield, but for some reason it wouldn't let her reset. She panicked, dread coming over her face as she tripped on a rock and fell on the ground, cutting her knee. The wave was approaching her closer than ever. And she could only wait for her inevitable demise to come.

All she could think about now was one person, one face, one smile, one heart. And how she had failed all of those. She hated herself for it. Right until the very end.

"M-Madoka…I-I'm sorry…I couldn't save you. Please…I hope I can meet you…once more…on the other side…"

The wave now engulfed her as she cried into the ground and it seemingly reduced her to nothing. The wave did not stop there. It covered the remains of the city. Farther past that, it went to every city in every prefecture on mainland Japan. Then it branched out, into the rest of East Asia, the Pacific Ocean, the Atlantic, the Indian, Africa, Europe, South America, North America and finally, Antarctica. The entirety of the Earth was covered in its light…but it didn't stop there. After devouring Earth, the wave of light reached farther out toward into space, engulfing the Moon, the Sun, the Solar System, the Milky Way galaxy, every planet, every star, until there was nothing that was not covered in light. And then everything went white.

Homura woke up on a rough, rocky surface. She was surprised to be alive. She could not find Kyubey anywhere, which didn't matter to her. But she was definitely alone now. She looked at the ground beneath her. It was white. It had holes, some large, some small. She slowly got up. She looked around her. Her surroundings were more of this white, rocky ground with holes. She saw black with white spots painting the horizon. As she got up on her own two feet, she looked out ahead of her.

There was the Earth, coated in a thick layer of red. The color of blood. Humanity's blood? Possibly. There was not a single inch of the Earth's surface, be it land or water, that was not covered in this redness.

Sure enough. She was on the Moon. She was not alive, yet she was breathing. But the Moon has no atmosphere, so how was this possible? Was it her Puella Magi powers? Probably so. She was an astronaut, but she wasn't wearing her suit.

What's a person to do when they end up in a situation like this? When everyone is dead, when the Earth is covered in red, when you are standing on the Moon without oxygen and aren't even sure how you're alive?

Well. Homura found an answer to that question. She screamed out into the very reaches of the empty void that was the Universe and the Blood-coated Earth.

MADOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

To be continued.

**Author's Note: Well yeah. So that's that. I took a HUGE risk here, didn't I. Don't even ask me about the named attacks, lol. And describing the new magical girl attire and Murakumo (like how they could still pilot it in the first place since they're no longer Priestesses), man I don't even know. But I don't think I did too bad here for the first time out, and I'm sure I can make it work. Good thing that I have friends who aren't new to this type of writing, heheh. Anyway, whether you loved it or hated it, please review and comment feedback/criticisms. Thanks again!  
**


End file.
